<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hide And Seek Delirium by RBBLivvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935507">Hide And Seek Delirium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBBLivvy/pseuds/RBBLivvy'>RBBLivvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Assistant Harry Styles, Businessman Louis, Edward but it’s actually Harry, Fluff, Getting Together, Guns, Hitman Liam Payne, Homophobia, Hotel Owner Louis Tomlinson, Loan Shark - Freeform, Louis is constantly in the wrong placeat the wrong time, Louis’ fam is completely fictional, M/M, Nick is actually good for once, Older Harry, Organized Crime, Past Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Secret Identity, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Thriller, Top Harry, Top Louis, Violence, add tags as we go, but we like Zayn in this, hacker Niall, mafia, mob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBBLivvy/pseuds/RBBLivvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is moving home to take over his father's hotel, but it's the last thing he wants to do considering his dad and him don't get along. At all.</p><p>He should go back to his life in Paris, but he maybe has the hots for his dad's young, bright-eyed assistant, Harry. </p><p>If his dad finds out, him and Harry are dead. </p><p>Or the one where Louis unknowingly has the mob on his back, Harry is anything but an innocent bystander, Niall is a hacker, Zayn has a hit out on him, and Liam is a hitman.</p><p>(On short hiatus while I research and get a few chapters written)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as a fluffy Dan and Phil fic, but here we are with this angsty mob fic. </p><p>Bear with me, I know absolutely nothing about the British mafia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomlinson Hotel, Paris</p><p>“Dad, I’ve told you a million times! I will take care of the plumbing issue before I move back home. I have the best plumber in the city coming in tomorrow!”</p><p>Louis was amazed at how high his blood pressure could rise during a simple phone call from his father. He never missed a chance to question Louis’ business technique, despite the fact Louis has been successfully running the Paris branch of their family hotel chain for the past 4 years.</p><p>“Why do you insist on wasting money? Just bring back the Winston guy! Phil, I swear to god, you make things way more difficult than they are!”</p><p>Louis would love nothing more than to yell back at his father, or just hang up, but he knows better. So instead he takes a few deep breaths before calmly explaining to his father that he has hired the “Winston guy” 3 times already, yet the entire 12th floor of the hotel has backed up pipes.</p><p>“Louis, I don’t understand why you’re taking a tone with me,” He wasn’t, “just get the damn plumbing fixed! I’ll see you in a week. I swear, I don’t know why I thought training you to take my place would be a good idea. It should be your brother in your place.”</p><p>With that last, loving regard, Louis' father hung up. He held back the urge to throw his phone across his office. He spun around in his desk chair to look out the window. Staring at the beautiful city skyline usually always calmed him down, but today was different.</p><p>Louis pinched the bridge of his nose as he suppressed his frustration. He couldn’t help the sinking feeling that he was making a huge mistake by moving back home. It was hard enough working for his father while in a different country, now he was going to have to work with him in the same room.</p><p>The choice was already made though, just like everything else in his life, this was decided for him. There was no use trying to go against what his father planned for his life. He was stuck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IMPORTANT: Edward is Harry. Harry is Edward. They are the same person.<br/>Also I fixed chapter 1 where I forgot to change the names cuz I started this for another fandom. If it said Phil, it was supposed to say Louis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomlinson Hotel, London</p><p>Summer was only a few weeks away, which meant the hotel was nearing it’s peak-season. The hotel was always nearly full, but now it was at no vacancy most of the time. This, of course, made the entire managerial staff go into a frenzy.</p><p>Tomlinson Hotels had been a family company for generations. What had at one point been a 2 floor motel in northern England, was now a multi-million dollar franchise with 4 giant hotels across Europe.</p><p>Frank Tomlinson, the owner of the company, was in the process of getting things ready for his youngest son, Louis' arrival. Louis had spent the past few years running the Paris hotel, but as his father was nearing retirement age, he was moving back to London to train to take over one day.</p><p>William, Frank’s eldest son and manager of the Berlin and Dublin hotels, was currently in his father’s office running over a checklist of what they had left to complete before Louis' arrival at the end of the week.</p><p>“Dad, all I’m saying is I’m worried that the employees at the Paris branch are frustrated that Louis' going to be managing from afar. They’ve been so used to having an on site manger.”</p><p>Frank was tired of hearing his son make up non-existent problems. After all, the Dublin and Berlin hotels did just fine with William managing here in London.</p><p>“Son, they will just have to get used to it! This is how it’s going to be. Stop bringing these complaints to me. I have enough on my plate! Now, do you have the reports I asked you for?”</p><p>William silently nodded and grabbed the reports from his briefcase sitting in the chair next to him. Frank took them from his hands and dismissed him with a wave.</p><p>“I don’t want to see you again until we go home. Get your work done.”</p><p>As William left the room, Frank pressed the button on his phone to page his assistant. In under 5 seconds, his assistant Edward showed up in front of his desk.</p><p>“How can I help you Mr. Tomlinson?”</p><p>Edward patiently stood in the office awaiting further instructions. Sure, Mr. Tomlinson made Edward a bit nervous, but he was used to it by now, almost immune to the harsh criticism and random bouts of anger directed his way. Well, he definitely wasn’t immune to it, but it didn’t affect him as much as it did when he started working for Mr. Tomlinson 5 months ago. He had to keep reminding himself it was just a temporary job.</p><p>“Edward, go make copies of these reports and have them in the correct mailboxes by the end of the day. And make sure you don’t mix up Louis and William’s mail again. For the love of god, it’s not that hard. Sometimes I think I’m the only one around here that’s not an idiot!”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.”</p><p>Edward was normally the type of person to defend himself, which made it that much harder to just suck it up and deal with the belittling that Mr. Tomlinson threw his way. He walked away with significantly less enthusiasm than when he walked in. He hoped to god that Mr. Tomlinson’s son who was taking over soon would be even slightly nicer than his current boss.</p><p>*******</p><p>Tomlinson Residence, London</p><p>Louis' stomach was in knots as his Uber took the turn down the street of his family’s house. It had been months since Louis had seen his family in person, and even longer since he had called their family house his home.</p><p>He was still nervous that he was making a mistake by moving back. He knew being chosen to take over for his father within the year was a huge opportunity, but moving back in with his dad and newest step mother felt like a setback in life. His dad and him bickered about everything, and Louis hadn't even met his 6th step mother, so this was bound to be interesting.</p><p>The Uber took the turn into the driveway and the large gates blocking the house from the outside world came into view.</p><p>Louis took in a shaky breath as he muttered the security code to the driver. The gates swung open and the car made its way down the long winding driveway.</p><p>When the car made a stop at the front of the house, Louis and the driver exchanged pleasantries and then Louis reluctantly gathered his bags and stepped out of the car.</p><p>He drew in another deep breath and made his way to the front door to knock.</p><p>Because Louis' life was a rich person cliche, the family butler, Geoffrey, answered the door and greeted him.</p><p>“Louis, it is so lovely to have you back, we have all missed you,” Geoffrey exclaimed as he took Louis' bags from his hands,</p><p>“Your father wanted me to inform you that he had to go to the hotel early, so he isn’t here right now. I believe he left you a note in your bedroom.”</p><p>“Thank you so much Geoffrey. Is my step mother home?”</p><p>“She is at a get together at Mr. and Mrs. Detherly’s house. She should arrive home within the hour.”</p><p>Louis thanked Geoffrey again and headed to his room to check for the note his father left him.</p><p>When he arrived in his room he saw a piece of paper on his old desk.</p><p>“Louis, you were supposed to arrive already, I’ll assume you had issues with your flight because I trust you know better than to be unreliable. I couldn’t wait around any longer so I left for work. I’ll send my assistant to pick you up. You can settle in some other time. -Father”</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes at the aggressive tone of the note, however he wasn’t surprised by it one bit.</p><p>Just as he was wondering when this alleged assistant was due to arrive he heard the doorbell ring and his name being called. </p><p>Louis grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys and made his way back down the grand staircase. He was met in the foyer by Geoffrey and a young man who was pointedly not his father’s assistant Jennifer. </p><p>Louis hadn’t been informed that his father had a new assistant, which honestly wasn’t surprising, he always felt slightly out of the loop from his father and brother. </p><p>He didn’t even have time to miss the kind smile of the older woman, before bright green eyes bore into his expectantly. The man the eyes belonged to was probably not much younger than Louis. He had short brown hair that curled at the top, slight stubble around his chin, and was at least half a foot taller than Louis. Louis wasn’t blind; this man was stunning. </p><p>The man had an unimpressed expression on his face as he waited for Louis to actually follow him, but his emerald eyes told a different story.</p><p>“You’re definitely not Jennifer,” Louis murmured to himself mostly. He was sure he had imagined the ghost of a smirk playing across the man’s lips. If it had happened, the expression was quickly squared back to one of boredom. </p><p>“Definitely not,” The assistant said as he turned his back to Louis and started walking back out the front door. He looked back at Louis with a quirked eyebrow, subtly indicating to Louis to follow him.</p><p>Louis mentally reminded himself he had a job to do and followed behind him. They made their way out to the waiting car as the man continued talking, “Jennifer retired, I’m Edward. Been on for about 5 months now.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Edward,” Louis said while Edward’s back was still turned, “‘M Louis.”</p><p>“Yep,” Edward replied coldly as he opened the car door, letting Louis climb in first before following.   </p><p>The car was unbearably silent for the first few minutes, and it made Louis pretty anxious. He didn’t like silence, it was awkward and he always felt the need to fill it. </p><p>“So, Edward,” Louis abruptly said, starling the other man who had his face in his phone the entire time. “How are you liking the job so far.”</p><p>Edward let out a slight sigh as if Louis asking him a question was the most inconvenient thing imaginable. He reluctantly peeled his eyes away from the screen and gave Louis an annoyed look before answering. “It’s fine,” and then he was returning to his phone. </p><p>“Right,” Louis sighed. Talking to this man was like pulling teeth, but it was better than awkward silence. “Has my father been overworking you yet?”</p><p>“Just part of the job,” Edward mumbled, he didn’t even look up this time. </p><p>“I suppose so,” Louis said. He awkwardly tapped his fingers against the seat, racking his brain for what to say next. Before he could come up with anything, he felt a hand cover his, stopping his nervous fidgeting. He looked over at Edward with confusion. He was met by an annoyed look and Edward’s hand was off of Louis’ in a flash as if it had never been there in the first place. </p><p>“Sit still, it’s distracting, yeah?” </p><p>“Watch who you’re talking to, ‘m the boss’s son,” Louis countered. </p><p>Edward gave Louis a suspicious look, scanning his face to see if he was serious. Louis’ couldn’t keep a straight face any longer and burst into laughter. Edward seemed to visibly relax now that he knew Louis was pulling his leg.</p><p>“I’m taking the piss, mate, don’t worry,” Louis said between laughs. Edward couldn’t help the smile that graced his beautiful face. This time, he didn’t try to conceal it either. Louis was honestly speechless, he hated to be such a cliche, but Edward’s smile was breathtaking. </p><p>Louis probably stared longer than what was normally socially acceptable, but Edward didn’t seem to realize. He had already gone back to typing out emails or doing whatever bullshit Frank had told him to do. </p><p>Louis couldn’t lie, he felt a bit of pride at getting Edward to crack his serious facade. He didn’t even know the man, but he still felt like getting on Edward’s good side was his new mission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tomlinson, London</p><p>Before long, the car pulled up to the employee entrance of the hotel. Edward got out first and held the door open for Louis again. Only because it’s his job, of course.</p><p>“This doesn’t make us friends,” Edward said, the bored look on his face is back and Louis slightly frowns at that.</p><p>“Obviously, it’s not gonna be that easy, but wait and see. I will befriend you, mate.” Louis retorts before he steps out of the vehicle and makes his way inside the building. He could walk up to his father’s office with his eyes closed. </p><p>He practically grew up in this hotel. He’d been working for his father since he was 15 and he was now 24. Three years ago Louis was put in charge of managing The Tomlinson Paris. He absolutely loved living and working in France, the most appealing part of it was that he was in a different country than his brother and father. </p><p>It wasn’t like he hated his family, but it was pretty damn close. They were rude to him, and Louis didn’t like the person he became around them. Before moving to Paris, Louis was extremely depressed and anxious partially due to the impossible standards he constantly had to meet. Whatever his father says goes, and Louis despised him for that. </p><p>His father was still that way, but it was easier for Louis to compartmentalize when he wasn’t constantly under his father’s watch. Now he was home, but he was determined not to let his father get to him anymore. </p><p>Obviously, moving home was the absolute last thing Louis wanted to do, but he really had no choice. He wanted to take over the hotel one day, and doing what his father told him was the only way that would happen. However, Louis didn’t understand why he was being asked to take over the business after his father retired. William was the oldest, and had the most experience, but Louis wasn’t going to question it. Maybe things were finally starting to turn around for him and his father. Louis knew not to get his hopes up, but he couldn’t help it. </p><p>Paris had changed him, but only for the best. He was much more positive and happier than he had been before the move. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he deserved. Getting those things was still an issue, but one step at a time. </p><p>His rambling thoughts had guided him to the door of his father’s office. He paused, taking a breath. He hadn’t seen his father in person in almost a year, and he was obviously a bit worried. Edward knocked on the door before being told to come in. He gently opened the door and stepped out of the way to let Louis enter. </p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson, do you need anything else?” Edward politely asked. Louis automatically hated the rigid voice Edward was using with the boss.</p><p>“That’s all Edward. Leave us to it.” Frank Tomlinson said sternly. </p><p>Louis wanted so badly to look at Edward and roll his eyes, but he really knew better than to do that. </p><p>*****</p><p>The next few hours were spent with Louis getting the rundown of what his tasks for the upcoming week would bring. And of course, the entire time his father was talking down at him. It obviously frustrated Louis considering he had spent the past couple years managing the Paris hotel mostly by himself. Sure, he had other people helping him, but that was his father’s choice. If he had it his way, he would have done it alone and been fine. </p><p>By the time 6 o'clock rolled around, Louis was extremely tired and moody. It probably had to do with the fact he worked through lunch and that he had literally flown in from Paris that morning. </p><p>He silently resented his father for what felt like the millionth time that day. He couldn’t imagine being heartless enough to force your son to get to work the second he touched down in London. </p><p>He was so hungry, he felt like he might snap at anyone who even looked at him. It was rare that Louis would even think about using violence, but his father’s rude words mixed with his hangriness was making him uncharacteristically grumpy. </p><p>When Louis heard his father’s name being called from across the room from his temporary work space at a random desk, he almost snapped at whoever was causing the distraction. It wasn’t until he looked up and saw Edward looking at him that he realized he was the one being addressed. He immediately despised the fact that Edward was referring to him as “Mr. Tomlinson.” He always went by Louis to his employees in Paris. He knew it came off as unprofessional to some, but he’d rather be on a first name basis than share the name of his father.</p><p>“At your service,” he replied with a much more chipper tone than his current mood would normally allow, “What can I help you with?”</p><p>“Mr. Tomlinson would like to see you,” Edward said, turning to go back to his desk when Louis spoke again. </p><p>“Which one, mate? There’s three of us now. Also, you can just call me Louis.” Louis knew his father wouldn’t allow that, which made it that much more important to him. </p><p>“Not gonna do that,” Edward mumbled and made his way to his own workspace.</p><p>******</p><p>Louis and his father arrived home about two hours later. The entire car ride was silent, but Louis was grateful for it. He was mentally and physically exhausted, and didn’t want to put up with his father’s bullshit any longer that day.</p><p>Louis was gonna regret not getting his own apartment, he had no idea how long he could last living under his father’s roof again.</p><p>They pulled into the driveway, finally, and Louis got out of the car in an instant, making his way into the house.</p><p>“Your mother is sleeping, don’t be too loud,” Frank says behind Louis, voice slightly above a whisper. It was comical that his father thought any sound would travel through from the foyer to the other side of the giant house where the master bedroom was. </p><p>“Step-mother,” Louis corrected. He refused to refer to any of his father’s wives as his mother. They never considered him a son, so why would he call them mom? “I’m going to bed, goodnight.” </p><p>He had never been more ready for the weekend in his entire life. Hopefully, when Saturday came around, he could sleep in at least a little. </p><p>*****</p><p>Louis was awakened that Saturday morning to a timid knock on his door. He blindly reached for his phone under the pillow, checking to see that it was only 7:30 am. So much for sleeping in, Louis thought as he climbed out of bed and sleepily made his way to his bedroom door. </p><p>He rubbed at his eyes as he reached out to open the door at the same time another knock sounded. He opened the door to find none other than Edward standing there with a fist in the air mid-knock.</p><p>That was the moment Louis realized he was only in his boxers. Edward seemed to notice at the same time, if his wide eyes and reddened face was anything to go by.</p><p>“I...um, Mr. Tomlinson, your dad sent me for you. I’ll um, be downstairs,” Edward blabbered on trying to cover his embarrassment. He went to turn around and leave as fast as possible, but not before dragging his eyes across Louis’ bare chest. </p><p>Louis couldn’t have stopped the blush from spreading across his face if he tried. He quickly shut his bedroom door, face still burning at the interaction. But he wasn’t flushed from being embarrassed, he was confident and knew he was attractive. No, instead of feeling awkward, he felt proud of the effect he had on Edward. Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t going to keep the mental image of Edward’s bottom lip between his teeth while quickly glancing at Louis’ chest stored in the back of his mind. And he can’t be arsed to feel guilty about it for even a second. </p><p>The thing was, Edward was Louis’ type, at least looks-wise. He was tall and devastatingly attractive, bright eyes and unruly curls, just a hint of stubble dusting his structured jaw. Louis was helpless really, but he knew better than to wish for anything other than admiration from afar. Finding his father’s personal assistant attractive was fine, this was something he could handle.</p><p>He quickly put on a pair of jeans and the first clean shirt he could find, before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempt to tame his hair. Afterall, he was about to meet his step-mother for the first time. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Edward would be joining them for breakfast. </p><p>He made his way to the kitchen to grab a plate, their chef never served them for breakfast, just laid it all out on the buffet in the kitchen. To his delight, or horror, Edward was the only one in the kitchen.</p><p>“‘Morning, long time no see,” Louis commented as he joined Edward at the breakfast spread. Edward avoided eye contact, focusing entirely too much on scooping the oatmeal into a bowl.</p><p>“Goodmorning Mr. Tomlinson.”</p><p>“Enjoyed the view this morning?” Louis teased, unsure where the boldness was coming from. </p><p>“I...um, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Edward stuttered out, face flushing red, eyes still avoiding a gaze.</p><p>“Mate, I saw you checking me out, ‘s fine, no need to lie.”</p><p>“I did absolutely nothing of the sort!” Edward became immediately defensive. Louis let out a chuckle, turning his body towards Edward. Edward finally looked at Louis, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. </p><p>“I’m just messing, mate.”</p><p>“S’not funny. I really didn’t check you out.”</p><p>“I really was kidding, but the way you’re denying it kinda proves you did,” Louis countered with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest. He had an entertained smirk on his face, but Edward clearly wasn’t in a playful mood. Maybe Louis should have dropped it, but it was too fun to make Edward squirm. </p><p>“Sir, whatever you think happened, could you just not mention it to anyone?”</p><p>“It’s Louis. And don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”</p><p>“It’s not like that, I just…I don’t want to get fired for...you know.” Edward rushed out the words, looking at Louis with pleading eyes. Christ, like Louis would actually try to get Edward fired.</p><p>“Listen, I know how my father is with this stuff, don’t worry I wouldn’t tell him. I’m not like my family you know? I have common decency.” Louis’ eyes softened at Edward briefly before a mischievous smirk danced across his face, “Besides, how could I blame you for staring? It’s not your fault I’m so dreamy.” Louis said the last part with a wink before accidentally dropping his napkin to the ground. And sure, it was accidental, but the way he bent over to pick it up sure wasn’t. </p><p>With that he went into the dining room, a smug expression on his face, knowing without having to turn around that he had left Edward a blushing mess.</p><p>“You’re late,” Louis’ father said when he entered the dining room. Not even a hello. Typical.</p><p>“Good morning to you as well father,” Louis ignored his father’s comment and turned to his step mother, who he was meeting for the first time. “Hello Rosie, it’s so wonderful to finally meet you. So sorry I couldn’t attend the wedding.” </p><p>“Hello love, no worries at all! I completely understand. It’s just nice to get to meet you! I’ve heard such great things about you.” Rosie had a welcoming smile on her face, Louis had seen it before with all of his other step mothers. They always wanted to make a good impression on Louis and his brother, make them believe they weren’t just there for his father’s money. He also knew there was absolutely no way his father had told her nice things about him. His father had never had anything nice to say about him in Louis’ entire 24 years of life. </p><p>“I’ve heard great things about you as well,” Louis easily lied, giving his father a glare. Frank just ignored the look and started up a conversation with William about something business-related. Louis felt a little out of the loop, finding it annoying they wouldn’t talk to him about hotel stuff that he should know as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast was wrapping up and Louis was about to get up from the table when his father directed his attention to him. “Louis, I need to talk to you before you leave.”</p><p>Louis sighed and settled back into his chair, annoyed that he had to stick around his family on a weekend. Frank just continued his dumb conversation about work with Louis’ older brother, clearly not in a rush. Louis pulled out his phone and busied himself with checking social media and emails. </p><p>He looked up from his phone when he heard Rosie’s chair screech as she got up from the table and left. Bored that his father was still talking, Louis looked across the table to where Edward had his nose in his own phone. </p><p>To get his attention, Louis gently kicked Edward’s leg under the table. Edward jumped in his seat and looked up with a shocked look on his face. “Can I help you?” He retorted. </p><p>“Turn on your AirDrop.”</p><p>“It is on,” Edward said with an inquisitive glance.  </p><p>Louis nodded and picked his phone back up, finding a meme about how dads talk too much. He AirDropped it to Edward’s phone with a small chuckle. He heard Edward’s phone ding and closely watched his reaction. Edward just looked at his phone with a raised eyebrow and looked up at Louis, seeming unimpressed.  </p><p>“Your meme game is weak,” Edward said with a shake of his head before turning back to his phone.</p><p>William got up to leave then, and it was just just Edward, Louis and Frank left in the room. They sat in silence for a moment before his father finally brought up what he had been wanting to talk to Louis about. </p><p>“The Calders will be over for dinner on Friday, so make sure you’re home by 6.” Frank said, only sparing a quick look at Louis, obviously assuming that would be the end of the conversation. </p><p>“Why are they coming over?” Louis suddenly found himself filling up with anger. He thought after he moved to Paris, he would be in the clear. Apparently not. </p><p>“Why do you think?” Frank said back, his voice full of ice, “You’re almost 25, you haven’t forgotten about our agreement have you?” He stood up, holding up his hand to indicate that he wouldn’t tolerate any back talk, but Louis couldn’t even help himself. </p><p>“I hadn’t realized that was still a thing.” Louis stood up as well, trying, but arguably failing to come off as intimidating. His anger was rising fast, and his fist was clenched to the point of nearly breaking skin. He wished so hard that he could challenge his father, demand to be able to make his own decisions, but he knew it was no use. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to put up any fight.</p><p>“Of course it is, Louis. Honestly, how dense are you? You two have been arranged to marry since you were teenagers. Why would that change?” The look on Frank’s face was honestly quite scary, if Louis was being honest. He had seen it too many times growing up, and it had almost always been followed by a beating. But that was years ago, Louis was an adult now, and dammit, he wasn’t going to let his father scare him this time. He mustered up as much courage as he could find, being fully aware that Edward was still sat in the room witnessing the argument. He snuck a quick look over, finding Edward still looking at his phone, pretending he wasn’t listening.</p><p>“You know why, father.” Louis angrily spat, voice just above a whisper, still afraid to confront Frank, but doing it nonetheless. “I’m not going to marry Eleanor! You know full well I’m not interested in marrying any woman!” The last part was said with a bit more confidence as Louis slowly found his footing. However, he lost said confidence the moment he made eye contact with his father. If looks could kill he would absolutely be dead, it sent a shiver down his spine in the worst way possible. He felt his blood run cold, his anger being replaced with fear. </p><p>“That’s enough Louis. If you know what’s best for you, you’ll do what I say.” Louis had never heard his father’s voice so firm and furious, and that was saying something. </p><p>Louis looked to his left, back over at Edward, wanting to see his reaction. He was met with wide eyes, Edward’s mouth falling slightly open in shock. Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his fear to go away, the last thing he wanted to do was back down, but the fight was leaving his body. He just wanted to run out of the room if he was being honest, but he didn’t want to look like a coward even if he suddenly felt like one. “Is...is that a threat?”</p><p>“I’m simply informing you that if you don’t propose to that woman, you will find yourself without a home, job, or inheritance. We’ve been over this a million times, you know what is expected of you. This is what’s going to happen; you’re going to man up and stop being a public disappointment to this family!” Frank spared one last death glare to Louis before walking out of the room. </p><p>Louis stood there speechless, forcing his face not to compromise his emotions. He glanced toward Edward who was already looking at him with a sad look in his eye. Louis didn’t need anyone’s pity. His expression gave Edward a silent warning to keep his mouth shut as he swiftly left the room before he did something stupid like cry.</p><p>*****<br/>Louis was sitting on one of the balconies overlooking his giant backyard, his legs hanging through the railing, a joint in his left hand. He jumped slightly at the sound of the glass door sliding open, nervously turning his head to see who it was and if he needed to hide his joint. </p><p>His body relaxed slightly when he saw it was Edward walking out to join him. At least he won’t get yelled at, he thinks. Of course he’s not quite sure he wants to deal with Edward’s pity either.</p><p>Edward sat down next to Louis, dangling his legs over the side as well. They don’t look at each other, but Louis can tell Edward wants to say something. “Can we not talk about what happened at breakfast?”</p><p>“Wasn’t going to.” Edward replies, turning toward Louis and offering a small, strained smile. Louis instinctively returned the smile and held out his joint to offer it to the other man. To Louis’ surprise, he actually accepted the offer and Louis felt like a stupid teenager when his heart rate picked up at their fingers briefly touching. He tried to avert his gaze when Edward brought the joint to his lips and took a drag, his eyes fluttering shut and his cheeks hollowing, but he didn’t have that much will power left to look away. Edward didn’t seem to notice, or at least he didn’t point out how creepy Louis was being. </p><p>They silently passed the joint back and forth for a few minutes before Edward spoke up again, his slight high effecting his brain-to-mouth filter and causing him to bring up the mornings events again. “Sorry your dad’s such a dick.”</p><p>Louis lets out a humorous laugh at the bluntness of Edward’s statement, “Thought you weren’t gonna bring it up?” Louis was in a state of being slightly more open to talk about it than he would have been moments ago, so he wasn’t exactly mad at Edward for bringing it up. </p><p>“Sorry, I just felt like you should know.” Edward said, holding up his hands in defense before taking the joint back from Louis. </p><p>“Mate, I think I know my dad’s a dick.” </p><p>“Right, I’m just sorry you have to put up with that.”</p><p>Louis gave Edward a curious look, “Don’t need your pity.”</p><p>“It’s not pity. No one should have to deal with that everyday.”</p><p>“At least we’re paid to deal with his bullshit.” They both let out a laugh, glad to be able to laugh about the situation even though it was fucked up. Louis had learned a long time ago that humor was the easiest way for him to cope with the negativity. </p><p>They fell back into silence, the joint put out by that point. It would have probably been more awkward if they hadn’t been high.</p><p>“It’s okay to be gay you know,” Edward said a few minutes later out of nowhere as he stood back up and went inside. </p><p>****</p><p>Edward was rudely awakened early Monday morning by his phone blaring. Hardly awake, he reached for it, failing a few times, before finally bringing the bright screen closer to his face. He strained his eyes in order to see who was calling him at such an ungodly hour as four-thirty in the morning. It was Frank Tomlinson. Of course. </p><p>“Hello? Edward speaking.” He answered groggily, attempting his best to sound chipper, but it was near impossible.</p><p>“No shit, who else would it be?” Frank was never one for formalities, not even a hello.</p><p>“Good morning sir, do you need me at the office early?” Edward really was trying to sound happy to help, he really was.</p><p>“Yeah, I need you there in 30 minutes. We have a meeting and I need you to pick up coffee and bagels. We’ll need a dozen assorted bagels and a box of coffee. And get our regular coffees for William and I.” </p><p>The line went dead after that, not even a goodbye or a thank you. </p><p>32 minutes later, Edward carefully made his way to the conference room balancing the bagels, boxed coffee, and tray of three overly complicated frappuccinos. Damn the Tomlinsons for their fancy tastes, it took him way too long to place the order, and the barista messed up Frank’s drink twice. </p><p>Just as he set the food and drinks down, he heard Frank call him from his office. “Edward, you’re late! Where’s my coffee?” He yelled across the office space.</p><p>“Right here sir,” Edward replied with as steady a voice as he can manage. As Edward made his way over to Frank and William with their coffees. As he turned around, he made eye contact with Louis who was giving him a knowing look. Edward matched his look, silently agreeing that Frank was being extra shitty today.</p><p>Edward walked up to the side of Louis’ desk and placed the third frappuccino down.</p><p>“This for me?” Louis asked, a small smirk playing on his lips, “How’d you know my order?”</p><p>Edward went wide-eyed, rushing for an answer that wouldn’t make him seem like a stalker, “Um...lucky guess, sir.”</p><p>“Let me get this straight, you guessed that I drink a Venti Espresso Frappuccino, 2 shots espresso, 2 pumps toffee nut, soy milk, caramel drizzle, extra smokey butterscotch sugar topping, extra whip, double blended?”</p><p>“Um...yes?”</p><p>“Well either way, thank you. I really needed this,” Louis leaned in slightly closer, lowering his voice conspiratorially, “If you couldn’t tell, my father is in a horrible mood already. Been here 45 minutes and I already wanna jump out that window. So thanks for making me not have to fall to my death. Also, stop calling me sir, it’s weird.”  </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Edward says with a smirk before going back to Frank’s office to most likely get yelled at some more for being two minutes late.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>